The present invention relates to a travel operation structure for a work vehicle.
The technique described below is known as a travel operation structure for a work vehicle. Specifically, a pair of left and right side brake pedals is provided to the right of a steering wheel. When either the left or right side brake pedal is depressed, the side brake that corresponds to the left or right side is applied. When both of the side brake pedals are depressed at the same time, the left and right side brakes operate, and travel is stopped (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-297766, for example).